1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine with both of cutting blade and object to be cut are rotatable that can enhance the cutting effectiveness, cutting quality, and cutting accuracy.
2. Description of Prior Art
Driller is one of the essential tools that a family and carpenters would acquire, and when the head of the driller gets blunt, it must be cut off and sharpened again to keep its head in a sharp condition for easily finishing the kind of job as drilling a hole or enlarging a hole; and, metal pipe is commonly used in construction and many kinds of product, because the required length varies, so metal pipe always need to be cut to the length that fit the use.
Conventional tool to cut head of driller and metal pipe is a saw, on the base of said saw is an apparatus to tightly clip the head of driller or metal pipe, above which are a motor and saw blade which can be moved up and down, such that after the said apparatus tightly clip the head of driller or metal pipe and the motor is activated, the motor is then leveled down by a worker to cause the head of driller or metal pipe to be cut by the saw blade, the cutted head of driller is then put into sharpening machine for re-sharpening, then a new head of driller is produced and ready to use; while the metal pipe is cut to a required length for proper applications.
The aforesaid method of cutting driller or metal pipe has some defects as follows:    1. because the object has to be clipped tightly by the apparatus, and depressing force be applied to the saw in order to cut the object, as a result, in cutting the object, extreme weight must be enforced, that takes a lot of manpower and time, therefore, the cutting becomes ineffective and time spending.    2. manually press down the saw could easily lead to deviation of angle from right cutting angle during cutting, this causes undesired cutting quality.    3. the cutting by conventional saw cannot perform high precision cutting and is low in accuracy, therefore its use is limited.